Heartbeat
by MarysaHurleigh
Summary: Seven years ago Darla-Mae met a man who would change her life forever: Dean Winchester. He transferred in to her highschool and they immediately hit it off. It wasn't long before she was spending time with him and his brother at their motel. It was the most fantastic 3 months of her life - that is, before they disappeared in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye.


I poured the shot of tequila and slid it across the bar to the drunk college boy. He was wearing a white polo shirt, which was a little too tight around his biceps. He winked at me, and even though it turned my stomach to do so, I winked right back. He placed a ten on the bar and told me to keep the change making it worth my while. I took the tenner, slid it into my bra, and turned around to serve another customer before he could say anything else.

"Hey, Sugar," a deep voice called. I turned and dropped the bottle of vodka I'd been holding. Time seemed to stop. The sound of the bottle crashing to the floor sounded far away. I never expected to see him again, and yet, here he was. The smile dropped from his face as he came to recognize me. He had his tans hands on the bar in front of him and his white teeth contrasted with his beautifully tanned skin. He was older, with subtle wrinkles around his eyes from squinting in the sun, but he was still the same Dean Winchester that I had known and loved.

"Mae-" He started. I didn't get to hear what he said next because I'd turned tail and run. I pushed my way through sweaty patrons and somehow found my way to the exit.

"Hey, watch it!" I slammed into a man in the parking lot, and fell ass over teakettle. He appraised me for a moment, and then reached out a hand to help me up. I scrambled backwards, fear driving me without thought. The man raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Whoa, hey. Are you alright?" he asked, slowly walking towards me. I couldn't speak. My heart was in my throat. I backed into a wall and used it to support myself and get back on my feet. The man was still advancing, and I took off. His long arm reached out and snagged me around the waist, and I screamed.

"Hey, hey. I'm just trying to help. What's the matter?"

"Let her go!" Dean yelled.

I wrenched free of the arms holding me and took off at a dead run. I heard some shouts, and then footsteps pounding behind me. With renewed energy, I picked up the pace. I heard a grunt behind me, and then suddenly a weight slammed into my back and I went down. As we fell, he turned us so that he would take the brunt of the fall and I was safely cradled in his arms. Then, he flipped me over and pinned me beneath him.

"Mae," He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Why'd you run?"

I closed my eyes and tried to turn away, but he refused to release me. I felt a lone tear escape and run down my face. I looked and him and he met my gaze with a searching look.

"I can't," I whispered.

"But-"

"Please let me go," my voice broke, and I tore myself free from his grip in shame. He eased himself off of me and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

With that, I pushed myself up and wiped my knees free of dirt. Then I turned and walked away without a second glance. My ragged breathing and shaky step should have given me away, but he didn't follow me and he didn't say another word.

When I got home that evening, I had a long look at myself in the mirror. I didn't like the person I saw, and I disliked even more the obvious weakness on my face. I resolved that if I ever saw him again, I would stand tall and proud. I wouldn't let him hurt me again. I would never let anyone that close again. I slammed my fist into the mirror and cursed.

"Mommy?"

I looked over my shoulder to see my son in rumpled pajamas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. Go back to sleep."

He stood still, a confused look on his face as he took in the broken mirror and my bloody hand. I quickly grabbed a towel to wrap my hand and then I scooped him up and carried him back to his bedroom. Rubbing his back and telling him everything was okay, I placed him in his bed and tucked him in.

"I love you, baby." I told him, ran my fingers through his hair, and kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
